Dark Paradise
by PerSempreESempre
Summary: King Killian needs a queen who can love him and bear him a child to succeed him. He meets Emma Swan, his wife's enchanting lady in waiting. He is determined to find a way to make Emma his queen, and to end his miserable marriage, knowing Queen Milah will never give up her crown. His and Emma's love must find a way to overcome the obstacles and gossip of the royal court.
1. Chapter 1

The Life of a King was thought to be good. For King Killian of **Elayrith was everything a King should be. Noble, intelligent and cared for his people. He was beloved by them and his kingdom was prosperous. But he had no heir. His Queen, Milah, had not produced a child. She gave birth to several stillborn infants and the physician's determined that she would not be able to produce a healthy child. This caused a strain on their once loving relationship. Milah became distant and cold. They never slept together and he took to taking mistresses. While having a woman did bring him some pleasure, it did not solve the face that he didn't have an heir to succeed him. It also did not solve that he did not have a Queen who loved him. He had no companion. Still, now wasn't the time to be worrying of this. His sister, Princess Ruby had gotten married to Lord Victor Whale. There would be a feast in her honor as she would be leaving with her new husband to live on his estate farther down the coast. Killian sat, dressed in royal blue robes, magnificent rings dressing his hands. On his right, was his sister, dressed in a long pink gown, her dark hair pinned into a long braid and a glittering tiara decorating her head. The festivities were outside. It was a beautiful day. The dancers were frolicking about, lords were dancing with their giggling ladies.**

**Queen Milah was the last to arrive. Her long, dark hair hung loose around her shoulders and she wore a brilliant, emerald green dress that brought out the beauty of her eyes. Her ladies followed behind her. One girl, he had not seen before, caught his eye instantly. The sun shone onto her golden tresses making it seem as if she were glowing like goddess, dressed in a simple blue dress. Her eyes kept down.**

**"That's Emma Swan." Ruby whispered, chin resting on her brother's shoulder. "She's your wife's new lady. And before you even think about trying to bed her... She is extremely loyal to our... lovely Queen." Killian looked to his sister, brow arching and with a smirk, as if accepting the challenge, before standing up to greet his wife, with a brief peck. As his wife took her seat, he couldn't help but to admire this Swan girl. She had a slim figure, with full breasts that were pushed up from the corseted dress. Her eyes, were a mesmerizing green, and her face was framed by delicate cheekbones. She sat directly next to Milah and as they made small talk she had a smile that could seduce a God.**

**"This feast is in Honor of my dear sister, Princess Ruby. To celebrate her marriage to her noble husband," Killian began, standing up to address his court. "Whilst we are quite sad to lose her in our court, she and her husband will always be welcome here." He continued, taking Ruby's hand and raising it. "May she have a wonderful marriage, and bear many sons." The crowd cheered. Ruby nodded her head and smiling at her brother. With that, Killian dismissed his court to frolic and socialize. Milah allowed her ladies to do so as well and Killian's eyes followed Emma at every turn.**

**"Can you at least try not to look as if you're drooling over my lady?" Milah scowled, tucking a long curl behind her ear. Killian sighed, and scratched his beard.**

**"Madam, may you try and remember that you are speaking to the king? I may do whatever I please." Milah's eyes burned. **

**"Well, do remember, my King, that whilst you may bed as many whores as you like, I am still the queen. So, I may also do as I like." She growled as she stomped away from the crowds. Killian rose and made his way towards Emma, trying to casually engage with her. He quickly made his way right behind her as she was about to turn, forcing her to bump into him. Turning around quickly, and realizing who it was she promptly bowed her head and curtsied. **

**"I be your pardon, Your Majesty."**

**"The fault is mine, milady." Killian purred taking her hand in his and placing a kiss upon it. She was even more stunning up close. "I don't believe we've met."**

**"My name is Emma. Emma Swan." She said, curtseying once more. **

**"Would you care to dance, Miss Swan?" he said, offering his hand. Emma blushed. It was not unusual for the King to socialize with other women at events such as this. She had heard of the King's flirtatious manner, and thought nothing of it. **

**"I'm really not very good."**

**"Well, lucky for you, there is only one rule: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing." Killian smiled, taking an uncertain Emma, and leading her to where the others where dancing to the music being played. He led her around, gently, gliding across the floor. All eyes were on them. Admiring the beauty that had caught the attention of the King. **

**Finally, the music has stopped, the other dancers had stopped, whilst Killian still held Emma close, both staring into each others eyes. Her eyes were the first to break the lock that his held upon her own, as she looked over to where the other ladies were following the queen back into the castle.**

**"If you'll excuse me, sir. I must tend to the Queen." Emma said, bowing her head gracefully before returning to the other ladies. He watched her walk off. There was something truly intoxicating about her. He wanted her. But the way he wanted her was in a different way than he wanted his usual mistresses. He couldn't explain it. He felt the same rush in his heart as he did when he and Milah were first introduced. The same spark. **

**Later that evening, Killian called upon his servant, Smee, to fetch Emma and bring her to his chambers. He heard a faint knock on the wooden door leading into his rooms.**

**"Enter." Killian said as Smee came in followed by Emma. **

**"Your Majesty."**

**"That will be all, Smee." Killian said, walking over to Emma. Her golden hair was pinned up, exposing her elegant neck that he longed to press with kisses.**

**"Your Majesty. To what to I owe this pleasure?" **

**"I am so very captivated by you, Swan." Emma froze, looking a little shocked. He moved closer to her, his hand cupping her chin. "You have no idea how intoxicating you are. I would like nothing more than to have you in my bed. To know you."**

**"Your Majesty. Your Queen is my mistress. It would be dishonorable for me to betray her in such a way." **

**"It's been a year since I've even slept in the same bed as Milah. While she bears the title of my wife, the word is hollow. She has grown depressed, and shuns me. I crave a companion to love and adore."**

**"I am sorry for that. But as long as she is your wife, I cannot be with you. It would dishonor my family and myself for me to give my innocence up to a married man, especially when you're married to the woman I serve. And.."**

**"And? And what?"**

**"I cannot share my love with a man who does not have my heart." Killian thought on this. She wished for him to prove his feelings for her. He could do that. He was a natural romantic. And he was not about to let her slip away from him.**

**"I promise you, Emma. When I win your heart, and I will win it, it will not be because of simple lust. I will show you, Emma." He whispers. Emma looks up into his eyes. She sees sincerity. Integrity. She has no idea how to react when her heart is beating out of her chest and she cannot understand theses feelings she has for him. Nodding, she departs from his chamber.**

**"I need a queen, Sister." Killian spoke, sitting across from his sister. After the meeting with Emma, he had felt the need for advice from someone he truly trusted. Ruby would be leaving tomorrow to join her husband at her new home and he had to speak to her tonight.**

**"You have a queen."**

**"I need a queen who actually wants to be married to me. Who is able to produce and heir and who is able to love me." **

**"Yes, I agree. Milah has been despondent for far too long." Ruby admitted. The two women never got along very well, and Ruby resented the fact that Milah refused to even attempt to reconcile with her brother, the one she owed the title of Queen to, yet she still walked around, nose in the air like it was her birthright. "But Milah will never give you up willingly, Killian. That would mean she would no longer be Queen."**

**"What do you suggest I do? I am lost, Ruby. I've no idea how to handle this. I cannot be the last of our line and I cannot stand to be with Milah any longer." Killian, pleaded. His sister had a thoughtful look upon her beautiful face. Her lips pursed in thought and the twirled a brunette lock upon her finger.**

**"Send her away. Temporarily for now. Send her away, and make Emma the object of your affections. Make the court love her. It shouldn't be hard, when you compare her to Milah. Then bring her home. Make her realize that she isn't your queen anymore. Then, she will renounce your marriage." **

**"I cannot end my marriage without her consent." He said, pondering his sister's plan.**

**"You are brilliant, my sister." Killian beamed at her. She shrugged, a smirk upon her face.**

**A/N. Another story, yay! This randomly popped into my head, and I have a good storyline for it. Somewhat inspired by Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn, if you've seen the Tudors you may see similarities, but this a different little twist. I'm a history nerd, so this kind of thing appealed to me. So, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_There is nothing I long for more than for us to be together. Men search for all eternity to find a connection as the one I have to you. In all of the realms, I've never seen a face more beautiful than you, my swan."_

Signed Killian.

Encased in the envelope was a small pearl ring with a golden band. She held it up shining in the light of her window and slid it onto her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

Emma sighed, pushing a blond curl behind her ears. These kinds of letters had come from the King a handful of times since their meeting. He was away, visiting his sister and assessing the lands. She always replied, a kind, polite reply, always saying her heart had her tied to the Queen, whom she owed her loyalty to. Emma couldn't lie, she certainly was intrigued and attracted to the king. He was tall and lean, dark hair and a sharp jawline. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. He had all the charm, and charisma a woman should want in a man. Every parent would've loved for the King to ask their daughter to be his mistress. It would bring such blessings upon their family. Emma, however would not be a common whore. Her mother, Snow White, who was a former Princess, taught her, your virtues are important, hold on to them tightly.

She held what both her mother and her father, Prince Charming, taught her closely. They both died at the hands of Regina, Snow's stepmother. Emma was sixteen and after that, she remained in the care of the dwarves that her parents trusted so well. At eighteen, she came to the kingdom, and by twenty one, her age now, she was a new lady to her majesty.

Being a lady to Queen Milah was enjoyable enough. Her and the other ladies, Marie and Juliette got along and the Queen seemed lovely. Although, there were whisperings at court, loud and growing, that Milah was to be sent away. According to Juliette, the Royal Marriage had long been strained, and Milah was quite depressed and quite cold to her husband. They had not shared a bed in years. The King had began to realize, while he was not by any means old, he was only in his thirtieth year, he was getting older and he needed an heir and queen. Many of the mistresses he had taken said he was lonely. That his liaisons were not only physical, but he simply wanted companionship.

"Many people at court realize the Queen will not have a child, therefore, many people would like for the King to remarry," Juliette explained. "Her Majesty will not give up her crown though. She is very strong willed. The King cannot have a child with a mistress because the child wouldn't be legitimate. The kingdom really has no love for Milah, to be honest with you. They used to adore her. She would walk with them, hug children, hand out food to the poor. Now, she barely leaves the castle."

Juliette was a gossip. She was an woman in her mid thirties, about Emma's height and she had beautiful red hair that was wickedly curly. Marie was a short, chubbier woman with rosy cheeks and brunette hair. They had both been with the Queen since the beginning of her marriage ten years ago.

"Milah is not a bad woman." Marie added on to Juliette's story. "She loved King Killian very much. When she first gave birth and the baby was not living, she was distraught, but she believed that they would have another child and all would be well. The next year she gave birth to a little girl. Tiny little thing, with dark curly hair. Precious as could be. Milah and the King were thrilled. But it was short lived joy. The Princess died within a week. The Queen was absolutely devastated. But still, she kept up hope she would have a healthy child. She gave birth four more times. None of them were alive."

"She became so despondent at that point. This was probably..." Juliette looked to Marie for help on the matter of how long it had been. "Oh, five years into the marriage. Ever since then, she's been like this." Marie finished. Emma thought of the tale that the two women had told her in her room, holding the letter from the king. Of course she felt bad for the Queen. But knowing that she was unhappy in the marriage and that the King was as well and that the King needed an heir, she didn't see the reason the Queen stayed married.

It was not Emma's place, however to question the King and Queen's marriage. Shaking the thought's out of her mind, she made her way to the Queen's chambers to prepare her for bed. Marie and Juliette were already in the chambers, so Emma would be the last lady to be there. She walked swiftly through the long hallways, taking into account the stares of the inhabitants of the court. They stared and whispered. Emma had very keen hearing and managed to make out this, "That's the one the King wants as his new Queen..." Emma's eyes widened, and she quickened her pace as much as she could without looking completely obvious. When she arrived, Marie and Juliette were just about to brush out the Queen's hair.

"Juliette, Marie, you are dismissed. As much hair as I have, I don't think three ladies are necessary for the job." Milah smiled. The women curtsied to the Queen and left. Emma quickly began to brush the Queen's hair, avoiding eye contact while doing it.

"That's a lovely ring, Emma." Milah said, grabbing her hand with slight force.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Where ever did you get it?" Emma paused.

"It's a gift."

"From whom?"

"A friend, your majesty." Milah looked at her and smiled a very calculating smile.

"Would that friend, be my husband?"

"Your Majesty, I-" Milah raised her hand in a sign for Emma to silence herself.

"I am no fool, Emma. I know he has women. I know he sleeps with them. I don't care. He may have as many women as he likes. He is the King. And do you know why I don't care, Emma?" Emma shook her head. "Because, I am the Queen. The rightful Queen of this Kingdom. Now you, you may have the traits of the fairest of the all, but remember that I wear the crown. You may have been born to be a Queen, but you shall not be Queen of my Kingdom. I earned that right." Emma opened her mouth to refute these claims but Milah shook her head, her lips tight and eyes cold.

"Try and deny it all you like. I know the whispers. I know he needs an heir and I know he wants to bed you. But do not, do not for a moment, my dear girl think my crown will ever fall upon your head! You are nothing but a King's whore." Milah said nothing more, but her eyes flashed to the door, signing for Emma to leave.

"I am no whore, your majesty." Emma said before curtseying and stomping off, pushing the eavesdropping Marie and Juliette out of her way. She flew into her room, furious at the rumors that had spread. Even more furious that the Queen cared more for her title, than the heart of her husband. Taking a deep breath, she took a pen and parchment and wrote

"_Win my heart_"

Signed, sealed it and sent it to the King.

A/N: So I'm very pleased with the amount of follows and favorites I've gotten so far! And the reviews! Glad some of you are history buffs too! Anne Boleyn is one of my favorite historical figures, but again, I promise, Emma's neck will remain intact! Anyways, I'm very hopeful for this story and I encourage reviews because they make me want to write more and and better! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate! -C


	3. Chapter 3

"_Win my heart_" Emma's latest reply said. Up until this blessed letter, she had denied his affections and it drove him mad. Killian had no idea why he was so drawn to Emma, but it was as if she was his own personal siren, singing to him, drawing him in. He read the letter over and over and imagining his sweet swan by his side as his queen. He would arrive back to his kingdom tomorrow, and as much as it pained him to say farewell to his sister, knowing that he would not see her very often after this, his heartbeat quickened with the thought of Emma Swan. Killian knew that Milah had to be sent away. Emma refused to betray her Queen, and Milah refused to give up her crown. Killian had to admit, he was attracted to very stubborn, strong willed women.

He walked over to his window, which gazed out upon the coast. The waves lapping were always a comfort for him, ever since he was a young boy. He and his elder brother, Liam, who should've been king, used to sail as boys. They were memories that Killian held dearly.

It was a painfully hot night, and Killian simply wanted to sleep. It was easier said than done, especially with Emma on his mind. After contemplating much, he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Your Majesty..." whispered a low, sultry voice, right by Killian's ear. He opened his eyes. Emma Swan stood nude, crouched over him in his bed.

"Emma. How did you get here?"

"That's not important. What's important is that I'm here." she purred. He could see his growing erection poke Emma between the sheets.

"Oh? You're happy to see me." she grinned, grabbing his cock through the sheets causing him to gasp. She may have remained a maiden, but she certainly had some experience. Sinking to her knees, she lowered down, wrapping her pink lips around his cock. She bobbed her head, tongue flicking the tip teasingly. One hand was pumping patiently while the other was caressing his jaw. She hummed and moaned against the delicate flesh, driving him wild. Killian could feel his muscles tense up, his hand wrapped in her hair as he came, moaning as her tongue cleaned whatever her mouth didn't receive.

"Gods, Emma," Killian panted, sweat glistening from his toned body as she crawled up and captured his mouth with her own. Her breasts were pressed against his muscular body, tempting him with every move he made. He flipped her over and played with one breast in his hand, while he took the other into his mouth, gently nipping and sucking on the nipple. Panting, he nipped across to the other breast, tasting her skin, salty and sweaty, leaving his kisses upon her. She knew she had the power and she flipped him back to their original position.

She lowered herself to his erection, teasing him with her entrance. He thrust his hips forward, and she pulled away.

"Fuck, Emma, I need to be inside of you." Killian rasped, seeing the smirk upon her reddened lips. He could feel her wetness dripping onto him and she slowly lowered herself upon his cock, her head thrown back in ecstasy as she felt his cock disappear inside of her.

"How's this, Your Majesty?" she began to ride him, her breasts and hair bouncing as she took over, having complete control of the King. Hips grinding into hips, flesh smacking against flesh. He pressed his fingers into her hips, as her pace quickened and the rolling of her hips became more frantic and needing. He was about to lose himself when...

He woke up. It was all a dream. All too brief a dream it was.

"Bloody Hell." He said, getting out of the bed to clean himself off. He was in a sweaty, messy state that he couldn't believe came only from a dream. "Emma Swan will be the death of me."

The next morning, before leaving he bade a farewell to his sister and her husband.

"Thank You, Victor, for hosting me. I'm glad to see this province of the Kingdom is thriving. I'm sure that you will keep it stable and steady."

"I will do my best, your majesty." He bowed and stepped back allowing his wife and the king to have a private moment.

"I do hope our little plan works. I think Milah has lost her drive. I do hope she will surrender easily." Ruby said.

"You know she won't. The only thing she treasures more than her title is my discomfort. This will not be an easy fight. And she still does have supporters in the court and kingdom." 

"But you're the king. You have more." Ruby smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving hug. "Promise you'll write to me often."

"Of course," he promised. "Promise me you'll let me in on any gossip you are so good at stumbling upon." She nodded and he boarded the carriage, taking in the sight of his sister and her husband as the carriage drove away. His thoughts drifted to the future, bright and happy.

Once he arrived back in Elayrith, he made his way to the Queen's chambers. Her chamber's were usually thoroughly dark. She claimed too much sunlight gave her migraines. He entered quickly, without warning, startling the ladies. Emma was in there looking utterly miserable. He made a quick nod with his head to the door indicating the ladies should leave. Milah sat in a cushioned chair, not caring to look up from the book she was so involved with.

"Milah." She looked up, feigning surprise that her husband was there.

"Oh. I see you're back. How is your sister?" she replied, disinterested. She puts her book down and begins to fiddle with the lace on her long, purple, silken gown, tightening it's corset.

"Milah. Our marriage is over." Milah rolled her eyes.

"That is incorrect."

"I no longer wish to be married. I know you don't either."

"Killian, I will not step down so you may appease Emma. I will not lose my crown to some common harlot. I am the rightful queen." Killian began to get angry. Milah always had a very arrogant and willful attitude that only grew within the years of her having her troubles.

"I am not joking. You will be leaving court. You may take your ladies but you will no longer be addressed as Queen. And Emma is no whore."

"You can't do this." Milah said, her green eyes blazing with fury. "You cannot throw out our marriage! After all I have done for you? I cannot help that any child I bear dies!" she cried, tears welling up, her voice choking. Killian sighed. He knew she did have a point. It was not her fault and he didn't blame her, but he did blame her for pushing him away, becoming cold and obstinate. He no longer felt the way about her he once did. He was letting go of his first love, but he had to.

"I was there for you when your brother died, Killian. YOU chose me!"

"And now I am begging you to let me go! Milah, you no longer love me! I know you don't and I don't blame you for not being able to have children. It's not your fault. But if you keep me trapped in a marriage I am unhappy in, then you are at fault." he replied.

"I will send you to one of my estates and I will find a way to end our marriage." Killian finished as he shut the door on Milah, who was crumpling to the floor, racked with sobs of anger and sadness.

Killian couldn't fool himself, but he was hurting. He and Milah were once madly in love, but that was the past. Emma was his future.

A/N I know the chapters are a little short but, I want tp get more up for you guys quickly. The response to this story has been amazing and I appreciate it so much! Please continue with the awesome reviews! -C


	4. Chapter 4

"The Queen wishes to see you." Marie snapped at Emma. Once she and Juliette found out that Emma was the woman the king pinned for, they turned their backs on her immediately and began to spread rumors about her. Emma had heard some that questioned that she was still a maiden, that she had broken a marriage up before. Silly things from silly women that Emma no longer had time for. Emma nodded to the older woman, who then stomped off, slamming the heavy door behind her and muttering something about a harlot so that Emma could hear.

Emma adjusted the the new dress she had on. It was a gift from the King. It was gorgeous. The outer fabric was emerald green that cut in the middle from the waist down exposing a lighter green fabric with an intrcate pattern sewn into them. The colar and edge of the cut in the middle were framed by a golden patter. It was the most flattering dress on Emma. It brought out her eyes, complimented her figure and made Emma feel like she was a princess... Just like when she was a child safe and sound in her parent's kingdom.

She then left her room and approached the Queen's chambers. Today, Milah was to be sent to an estate on the edge of the kingdom. She would take her ladies and a few servants but she was no longer to be called 'Your Majesty', 'Queen' or even 'Your Highness'. Emma entered the room that was once shrouded in darkness. She was not shocked to see everything stripped down, the thick, elegant curtains that once hung on the windows keeping sunlight out were out of sight and Milah sat in her own little thrown. The only piece other than the bed that remained in her room.

Milah turned toward Emma, her eyes locked with hers. She was dressed in a dark grey gown with a black cloak on. She had no jewels on except for her wedding ring.

"Are you proud of yourself? Ruining a marriage?"

"I've done no such thing. From what the King and everyone else, including your ladies, has told me, you ruined your own marriage." Milah smiled, shaking her head.

"You're supposed to be the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. You feel entitled to a crown. Yours is taken from you, so you take mine?"

"This is not about a crown." Milah rolled her eyes.

"Well, whatever it is, I will never give up my marriage, therefore I will never give up my crown. You may be the new apple of my husband's eye but you don't know him. You haven't borne his children. You weren't there when his brother died and he was suddenly thrust upon the thrown! You are nothing but a good time to him."

"You're wrong. I'm not sure what Killian and I have but I assure you, it's more than what you have with him now, because you have nothing with him." Emma hissed, sicking up for herself. Milah flew out of her chair and slapped Emma so hard her head twisted.

" ." Emma ran out of the room. Tears burning in her eyes. Milah infuriated her. One week she went from her lady in waiting to the enemy. But she had a point. She didn;t even know the King had a brother. She wasn't raised in this kingdom. She was brought her to escape Regina, who even after killing her parents wanted to kill Emma as well. She wanted any evidence that Snow White had existed wiped from existence.

Running back to her room she was in tears as she entered to see Killian inside, sitting upon her bed. He was dressed in dark riding gear. Immediately he noticed the tears streaming down her cheeks he got up and cupped her face.

"What happened?"

"Milah happened. She summoned me to her chambers and accused me of only wanting a crown and saying that she will never give up and You will forget me." Killian shook his head, wiping her tears away.

"Milah is mad. Come." He led her by the hand to the outside halway where they saw Milah boarding the carriage that would take her out of their world.

"See? She is gone. Now, would you like to go riding with me?" Emma nodded as she retreated into her room and changed into riding pants and a white, flowing blouse. She followed him to the stables where he picked out a strong dapple mare for her.

"This is Lydia. She is a mare of the most excellent bloodlines. She is now yours." Emma approached the lithe horse extending her delicate hand to stroke her neck. She could feel the powerful muscles in her neck alone, knowing this was a strong horse.

"She's beautiful. Thank you." Emma said, as Lydia put her head gently on her shoulder. Killian smiled and bowed.

"Horses are magnificent animals. I've been been breeding them for awhile. Lydia came from my own stallion, Maximilian." He said leading a stallion whose coat was pure as a fresh bed of snow. Killian helped Emma to saddle Lydia and helped her up on her horse before getting on his own and they exited the barn, the stable hands bowing and then staring at the woman who was accompanying the King.

Killan led the way leading them to a forest path. It was a beautiful canopied road, sunlight flittered in upon the dirt road they were taking.

"My brother and I discovered this path when we were boys. Mother never approved of us riding without our gaurds, but we managed to sneak away."

"What happened to your brother?" Emma asked. Killian's smiled faded away and he looked off into the horizon. "We went riding one day, and we rode for so long. We stopped in a local town where they provided us with food and a place to rest. We stayed only breifly, but when we were making our way back, Liam began to feel ill. When we got back to the castle, he was running a fever and the doctors had no idea why. He died the next day."

"And you became the one to become king."

"Yes."

"Were you married?"

"No. Milah and I were betrothed. Back when she was a king, spirited, loving woman. That woman I sent away, that bitter, angry woman, I don't know her."

Emma nodded and they walked in silence until they came to a beautiful spring, with a small waterfall that provided a cooling mist. They let the horses rest and sat on stones that rested by the water.

"My father used to take me on horse rides." Emma recalled. "We would ride for hours and hours. We would greet our people and bring the poorer towns provisions. My parents were kind people..."

"Aye. I had heard of their generosity and kindness."

"Milah is never going to let you go, you know." Killian looked at Emma who was all too ready to change the subject away from her parents.

"We'll find a way." he said taking her hand. He noticed a small scar on her ringfinger. It wrapped around her finger as if itself were a ring.

"What heppened there, love?" She took her hand away.

"Someone... Someone hurt me in the past." Her mind flew back to that person. She thought he had loved her, but when she needed love the most, he fled out of fear of the Queen's wrath and Emma was left with her heart in pieces.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I'm sure you can relate. While Milah says she still loves you, I hear no love in her voice." She rested her head upon his shoulder and his cheek rested on her head.

"I will find a way to get out of my marriage. This I promise you." Emma had no idea why she had so much trust and faith in him, but she did. She believed with all she had that he would find a way and they could be together. She didn't quite know where this was going, but her heart fluttered when they were together. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. Her heart raced as she pressed her lips to his. It was a loving, gentle kiss. Full of promise and affection. Emma knew know, she was falling for the King. He kissed her back with a loving passion, as if he hadn't been kissed, really kissed in years. He cupped her cheek as they pulled apart and rested his forehead against hers.

"We will find a way to be together. I promise."

A/N

Happy New Year! I hope you all had wonderful holidays and are happy through this year. I also must apologize for another short chapter. They may be short, but I try and update at a good pace! Also, if there are any errors in this, I apologize! My word processor is going weird, and it thinks every words is misspelled and gives me weird corrections, if anyone has suggestions on what I could use instead of Open Office or Microsoft please let me know! Keep the reviews coming guys! I love that you guys love this! It's helping me get through this hiatus!

-C


End file.
